fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nui Tusar
Nui is a quite arrogant, fast, deadly, but very intelligent mage thief, She is most known for stealing valuable things and giving them back when she is bored with them. She is quite known for her speed and deadly martial artist reknown for attacking an entire police force and getting past them without harming a single one on purpose for reasons only she knows. Appearance Nui takes the appearance of a youthful woman with a strikingly tomboy-ish appearance, of sorts. She shows to have a thin build, a relatively short stature, and nothing really defining about her bodily proportions. Her signature feature is her dazzling purple hair, which appears to be a shade similar to lavender. It's short and covers her right eye. Complementing this are her green eyes, and overall childish face, which, strangely, gives her a rather arrogant appearance. Her attire appears to be a rather revealing one, though it doesn't bother her much. She wears a long-sleeved dark blue jacket which has bell-sleeves that are cut to expose the inner portion of her forearm. Also, it has numerous pockets across the center, and exposes a large portion of her stomach. With this she wears a pair of white gloves; her right hand has a dark bracelet of sorts. Her lower-body attire appears to be a simple pair of white short-shorts with a purple belt over it, as well as a pair of dark blue boots. She also wears blue-framed goggles on her head. Personality Nui is very arrogant going as far as to say she's better then everyone else, no matter who they are, even saying shes stronger then dragons, and even when proven wrong will make up some random excuse as to why she was still the winner. Nui also can be very calm and intelligent when she wants to but perfering to play whoever she wants to, and steal whatever she wants. She perfers not to kill or get blood on her suit during battles or fights, even when something unintentionally gets on her suit dirtying it up she levels whoever got her outfit dirty along with those nearby. She has a tendency to barge into places with force out of habit without paying for repairs. Finally her battle honor is very strange if she ever lost which she never admits to.... she will go with the victor to whereever they may go. She also has a preference towards others of her own gender. She has never directly helped someone, she perfers to let others handle their problems while she handles hers. She also never tells anyone what she really wants she is very vague and indirect when it comes to what she wants. Synopsis History She was lately seen attempting to steal Alden Virkov's belongings and valuables but failed. She later joined Hydra Head and helped form the team Purple Phoenix with Tisha Pierce, and Reid Aquirre. Equipment *'Harmony & Chaos'- Her prized Tonfa battle batons, she has then on her person at all time and enjoys them greatly. They oddly enough cannot be destroyed being surprisingly durable. They also have the ability to absorb magic attacks that hit them and convert it into usable energy for the wielder of the Tonfa's or can utilize the collected energy into its gun form and add power to the tonfa guns. In a pinch they can also be changed into blades which are capable of cutting through diamond. Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- One of Nui's strongest traits is her Immense magical reserves and power. *'Enhanced Durability'- Being a surprising trait of hers she is capable of taking quite a beating before going down. *'Enhanced Speed & Strength'- Her speed trait being her best skill she is notably one of the fastest people that she is aware of being able to be so fast it's surprising. She also uses it as a boost to her already stealthy person, she is able with her speed to quickly steal everything his targets got without them even noticing. Her strength is also very surprising being able to easily deflect a charging armored magic car onto its side then being able to force it open to get at its insides. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant'-Her best trait, she is a notable Master level martial artist being able to go face to face with some of the bests of martial artists. *'Keen Intelligence'- Being her surprising trait she has a large amount of intelligence being able to outsmart many of her opponents with cunning and skill. Trivia *I do not know the character of the pictures name but i know she's from Tailenders Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Thief Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon User Category:Purple Phoenix